Nightmare Mansion
by Yahab
Summary: Este Fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! / Summary dentro del fic


**Summary:** Una extraña Mansión, una extraña Leyenda y una creatura desconocida que vaga entre las sombras. Después de que varios maestros perdieran su control, el señor del fuego Zuko acude al Avatar en busca de ayuda y respuestas, este extraño evento llevara a Aang y a sus amigos a investigar la susodicha mansión en la que se encontraran con un destino muy desagradable.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, _**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ (_**Avatar: El Último Maestro Aire**_), también conocida como _**Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang **_es propiedad de **Nikelodeon ** y de sus respectivos creadores **Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. **

**.**

**Este Fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**.**

**Advertencia: **este Fic puede contener escenas no aptas para todo el público, recomiendo leer con el estómago vacío, (jajaja si claro, pero hablando en serio, si son sensibles "háganlo".)

***(2)** No sé porque me dio por escribir esto xD, la verdad es que tengo **AÑOS sin ver** nada de Avatar, así que es posible que se encuentren con algunas incoherencias, la verdad no sé, pero es muy probable y además no sé qué clase de fic es el que termine haciendo, es como medio romántico y también muy muy asqueroso, jajaja. La idea puede que este algo **clicheada** pero aun así espero que se animen a leerlo y le den una oportunidad.

.

**Nightmare Mansion**

**.**

**[.One Shot.]**

**.**

**Por: Yahab**

**.**

**(Cronológicamente ubicado después del final inmediato de la serie)**

**.**

_La Luna había alcanzado su cenit en el cielo, de pronto el aullido de una bestia resonó desde la distancia._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-¿Qué te pasa tienes miedo?, vamos, te abrazare para darte valentía._

_Ella asintió, ambos caminaron hacia su destino, la gran mansión se erigía hacia lo alto rozando con los árboles muertos de aquel tenebroso bosque, el viento susurraba canticos inteligibles como si de un momento a otro se molestara al tener intrusos en las cercanías._

_Los jóvenes maestros avanzaron hasta la entrada de aquella estancia y entonces…_

_Un gruñido…_

_Gutural y amenazante, lleno de enojo y de ira. Era como si la mansión bramara desde sus entrañas, como si de un momento a otro aquel ente extraño pudiera cobrar vida para darles caza a sus jóvenes víctimas._

_-No, no puede ser posible, es…es solo una leyenda- Clamo el joven maestro retrocediendo torpemente tras sus pasos._

_Ella se había quedado inmóvil. Nuevamente el gruñido sonó desde adentro._

_-Entregarme…- bufó una voz terrorífica_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Entregarme sus almas…Entregarme lo más valioso que tienen.._

_Los jóvenes maestros se quedaron completamente paralizados, una extraña sombra rodeo la mansión, no tenía forma pero si un par de ojos terroríficos, las últimas palabras de la bestia se repetían como eco y de pronto desde aquella sombra se asomaron cientos de cadáveres putrefactos, el ambiente se volvió sumamente fétido, y los ojos de aquella cosa se clavaron en ambos jóvenes, la sombra de pronto se volvió niebla oscura y como si fuera una enorme ráfaga arremetió contra aquellos imprudentes intrusos._

_Todo pasó tan rápido y entonces… amaneció._

_Ambos habían aparecido desmayados a varios kilómetros del sitio._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- habían sido sus primeras palabras. Él se levantó con cautela y después cuando fue por su compañera la encontró con los ojos sumamente desorbitados, como si algo no estuviera bien, como de repente hubiera algo que no encajaba en su sitio._

_-El control..- musito ella de manera raída._

_-¿El control?_

_-Ha desaparecido._

_Era cierto había DESAPARECIDO…._

_._

_._

La voz de Sokka se había silenciado con esa última palabra "DESAPARECIDO"

-¿¡Que!?- clamo Aang, con una voz tan aguda que se escuchó a lo ancho y largo del campamento. la historia que relataba el joven de la tribu agua lo había dejado un poco más que perplejo.

-Sí, así es- le contesto Sokka con una sonrisa burlona -al parecer no eres el único que le puede quitarle el control a los otros maestros.

-No, no, debe ser una broma- profirió el avatar con una risita nerviosa.

-Sí, eso mismo había pensado- El príncipe Zuko había hablado desde lo alto de una extraña montura, un Dragón Alce color negro con grandes ojos azulados.- Es decir, una mansión, con un tesoro y un espíritu maldito ¡Por favor!... en fin, eso fue lo que creí hasta que los casos aumentaron en número, y después cuando mande a estos dos a investigar- clamo al tiempo que señalaba a dos de sus soldados- mira nada mas como volvieron. Ahora son un par de inútiles que ya no pueden hacer fuego control.

Aang miro a Katara y ella le devolvió la mirada, era extraño y desconcertante, ambos se pararon de sus sitios y después de igual forma revisaron a los dos soldados.

-No lo entiendo- dijo ella con voz acongojada- no hay nada malo en sus cuerpos.

-Si- musito el joven avatar, se había puesto a brillar por unos momentos y después también parecía sumamente confundido- El control está ahí- clamo completamente seguro.

-Pero ya no pueden hacerlo- concluyo Zuko.

El joven señor del fuego bufo de forma enojada, jalo la rienda de su montura y el Dragón Alce comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. En fuego en la fogata crujió de manera queda y varias virutas de carboncillo salieron volando al aire, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche y camuflándose con los débiles rayos de la luna.

-Creí que tú tendrías la respuesta, por eso viaje personalmente en tu búsqueda, solo al avatar se le ocurriría tomar unas vacaciones en este lugar tan desolado.

-Eso mismo le dije- murmuro Sokka con una pequeña sonrisa.- y también sabía lo de la leyenda de la mansión, aunque antes la gente entraba y no le ocurrían cosas malas, había escuchado que se aparecían espíritus pero hasta el momento nadie había perdido sus poderes.

-Espíritus ¿eh?- murmuro Aang irguiendo una ceja.

-Tal vez puedas ir a investigar un poco, ya sabes, como trabajo de Avatar.-Clamo Zuko.

-Si… tienes razón- hablo de forma un poco dubitativa- ¿Qué dices Katara, vamos?

-Supongo- susurro ella con una voz distante.

Las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas desde que eran novios, su relación parecía haberse torcido en más de una forma, aunque no precisamente de una manera mala. El joven Avatar suspiro de nuevo, extrañaba un poco la forma en la que se trataban cuando eran amigos, aun así, tendría que ser un tema para luego, desde hacía un mes que se había expandido el rumor de la mansión y el tesoro y desde entonces numerosas personas , entre ellas maestros fuego, habían intentado entrar a la susodicha mansión para ver si la leyenda era cierta, lo que no se esperaban era que un extraño espíritu les fuera a arrebatar sus poderes, y después de todo era una historia tan increíble que más de algún atolondrado se había hecho el valiente y había ido ahí para probar que aquello era una vil mentira. Después de unas cuantas semanas las víctimas de la mansión habían aumentado tanto que las quejas llegaron directamente a oídos del señor del fuego.

Zuko por su parte también dudaba, creía que todo era un mal chiste pero al ver a sus soldados en ese estado perdió cualquier duda de que algo muy extraño pasaba en aquel sitio, había ido a buscar a Aang a su casa pero cuando llego solo encontró un letrero colgado en la puerta, tenía una extraña caligrafía y también un dibujo demasiado deforme.

"_**Nos hemos ido de paseo, regresamos en tres meses**__"_

¡Tres meses!, simple y sencillamente era demasiado, a Zuko casi le da por quemar el letrero con todo y casa, porque Aang siempre se largaba sin darle el menor aviso, después de muchos y variados estudios los expertos de la nación del fuego intuyeron que el dibujo se trataba de un especie de geiser. Entonces la palabra "paseo" vago durante mucho rato en la cabeza del señor del fuego hasta que al final descifro que no había otro lugar más que las aguas termales que se situaban en las lindes de su nación.

Y ahora ahí estaba, viajando como loco en un Dragón Alce, una creatura que resistía muy bien al calor y además porque tampoco había podido usar su dirigible, el aire interno y el externo tenían casi la misma temperatura en aquel sitio y debido a eso el medio de transporte no funcionaba como debería.

-Entonces mueve el trasero y volvamos a casa-Clamo con desgana tirando una que otra mirada inquisitiva.

Aang bufo un poco por lo bajo, "Adiós a mis vacaciones" pensó el joven avatar con cierto recelo.

**.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**.**

Cuando la capital de la nación del fuego volvió a erigirse delante de sus ojos, el señor del Fuego Zuko pareció volver a respirar de nuevo, había abandonado a su Dragón Alce para poder montarse en Appa, aunque ciertamente había pagado caro por él y más tarde seguro que mandaría a buscarlo.

El gran bisonte volador dio un rodeo para poder aterrizar en lo que la mayoría de los habitantes de la zona llamaban el bosque muerto*****, desde hacía años, (tal vez más de los que cualquiera hubiera podido recordar) aquel sitio permanecía como un paraje aislado, la vegetación estaba completamente muerta y los arboles desvestidos de hojas se extendían a lo largo y ancho a varios kilómetros. Era un paisaje árido y triste, lleno de colores cafés y grisáceos que irradiaban cierta nostalgia.

-Ciertamente… se siente algo muy extraño- Clamo Aang nada más con poner un pie en el piso. Momo voló de manera alegre y fue a posarse hasta su cabeza, Sokka se deslizo por la cola de Appa y Katara le tendió los brazos a Aang y él la recibió gustoso.

-Entonces a trabajar- ordeno Zuko mientras retomaba su camino.

-Valla se nota que solo fuiste a jalarme las riendas.

-Así es, he perdido mucho tiempo y debo volver al palacio a concretar mis deberes, Aang cuando termines pasa a visitarme- le dijo con cierta sonrisa sarcástica.

Nuevamente el Avatar bufo de forma graciosa.

-Entonces aquí estamos- clamo Sokka.-… que mal que Toph este ahora mismo tratando de hacer las paces con sus padres

-Sí, ya sabemos que la extrañas Sokka- Dijo Aang en un tonito de burla. Katara se echó a reír un poco y Sokka se puso como ardilla furibunda, odiaba que él le hiciera eso y más cuando estaba desprevenido.

Los pasos del pequeño grupo avanzaron hasta el corazón del bosque muerto, era tan laberintico e intrincado que cuando llegaron a la mansión comenzaba a caer el crepúsculo, una extraña neblina blanca rodeo el sitio y Aang nuevamente alzo una ceja al sentir esa presencia tan extraña.

"_Por favor Aléjate"…_ una extraña voz le susurro en su cabeza, el avatar frunció el ceño, cualquier duda que hubiera tenido hasta aquel entonces se había disipado, ahí había un espíritu aunque la naturaleza de su energía lo confundía de sobremanera, ¿era buena?, ¿era mala?, era una cosa indescifrable.

A pesar de todo cuando entraron a la misión las cosas parecían seguir en orden.

"_Aléjate"… "por favor… antes de caiga el crepúsculo… antes de que él despierte"_

-¿Despierte?... ¿Quién?

-¿Quién, que?- pregunto Sokka.

-Parece que hay un espíritu tratando de comunicarse conmigo… es… una conversación extraña, pareciera como si quisiera que nos fuéramos.

Un extraño rechinido sonó desde las entrañas de la vieja y gigantesca casa

-Tal ve..vez si deberíamos ir…irnos- dijo Sokka un poco tartamudo.

-No seas gallina hermano, das vergüenza a los guerreros de la Tribu Agua- gruño Katara.

Aang soltó una risita nerviosa y prosiguió su camino, la luces ambarinas del atardecer que se filtraban a través de los ventanales comenzaban ponerse violáceas, extraños sonidos se volvieron audibles a medida que el crepúsculo se alejaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Katara con una voz algo seca, el estómago se le había retorcido un poco como si presintiera que algo malo pasaría.

-El crepúsculo… es por eso, es, un umbral entre mundos, es la hora en la que convergen el día y la noche, el tiempo en el que la línea de los mundos se vuelve delegada y quebradiza. Tal vez aquella pequeña voz trataba de decirme eso.

-Bueno ahora ya no importa- Clamo Sokka mirando a través de los cristales, la oscuridad se había apoderado del escenario, los pasos de los jóvenes exploradores se volvieron casi pegajosos al contacto con el piso.

Aang tomó la mano de Katara indicándole que no se separara, un extraño escalofrió le había cruzado el cuerpo. No era normal, en lo absoluto, su condición de Avatar siempre le había ayudado a mediar con estas cosas, pero ahora por alguna razón se sentía pequeño e indefenso, como si la cosa que habitaba la mansión fuera realmente de una naturaleza extraña e incomprensible.

De pronto una extraña neblina negra comenzó a surgir de la nada.

-No se separen- gruño el avatar con una voz muy pesada. Y al tiempo aparecieron muchos murciélagos, los jóvenes se descontrolaron por un instante y Sokka dio un par de traspiés intentando quitárselos de encima.

De pronto el joven guerrero abrió los ojos como platos, algo bajo sus pies había crujido de mala manera.

-¡Sokka!- grito Katara cuando vio caer a su hermano en un gran agujero que se había abierto en el suelo de madera.

Aang reacciono de forma ágil y se lanzó para alcanzar la mano de Sokka, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del joven guerrero en el último instante y el pobre Sokka quedo colgando en lo que parecía una especie de vacío.

-Ay, ay, ay!, ¡Aang no me sueltes!

Él simplemente suspiro de forma cansada y graciosa "menudo lio" susurro de forma bajita. La mansión comenzó a temblar de forma extraña y después un nuevo crujido se hizo presente, los jóvenes nuevamente abrieron los ojos como platos y después Aang y Sokka escucharon como katara gritaba, una enorme grieta se había abierto justo detrás de ellos tragándose a la maestra agua.

Gritaron su nombre de forma desesperada pero ella no contesto a su llamado.

-¡Momo ve a buscarla!- clamo Aang mientras intentaba levantarse junto con Sokka, el lémur volador ladeo un poco la cabeza y parpadeo de forma confundida- Ve, ve con katara- le dijo repitiéndole la indicación que antes le había dado.

Momo abrió las alas y se internó en aquel agujero.

-No te muevas Sokka, voy a empujarte con el aire control.

Y de esa forma lo había sacado del agujero, pero ahora se habían separado, el enorme agujero que se había tragado a katara parecía tampoco tener fondo. Aang se asomó con el rostro un poco crispado y volvió a gritarle en busca de respuesta. El silencio se volvió tangible y la niebla negra más y más espesa, ahora aquella extraña aparición le llega a los jóvenes hasta las rodillas.

-Seguro que se ha desmayado, mira allá hay unas escaleras.

-Buena vista Sokka.- clamo tratando de relajarse.

Bajaron las escaleras acompañados de los sonidos chirriantes de los escalones, la vieja madera crujía como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse.

En la planta baja se toparon con una serie de pasillos laberinticos mientras que la niebla seguía subiendo cada vez más y más casi hasta su cintura.

"_Despierta_" la vocecita había aparecido nuevamente, Aang se detuvo en seco y agudizo el oído, "_Por favor despierta_".

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ahí esta esa voz de nuevo.

-Yo no escucho nada.

Nuevamente agacho la mirada, la extraña voz seguía resonando como un eco, pero era más que obvio que solo él podía oírla.

"_Por favor… antes de que sea muy tarde"_

Tal vez de verdad había sido una mala idea internarse en la misión así como si nada, ahora sentía nervios, pero no podía irse de ahí sin su novia, quien sabe en donde rayos había quedado katara, pero después de mucho tiempo y después de muchos llamados sin respuesta Aang de verdad comenzó a perder la calma, ¿Cómo rayos era que la mansión de pronto se había vuelto tan inmensa, tan ,tan grande…?

Camino perdido en sus cavilaciones sin darse cuenta que tras de ellos había parecido un sonido latente y viscoso, era como si algo se chorrera y después de la nada apareció ese olor fétido y putrefacto…

Sokka se abanicó junto a la nariz y le dio un empujoncito a Aang como queriéndole echar la culpa.

-Ay Aang.

-¡Que!, oye yo no fui.

-¿No?, yo tampoco, ¿qué eso que apesta?

La peste era tan potente que ambos se taparon la nariz con las manos, era tan, tan potente que se les salían las lagrimitas de los ojos. Entonces el sonido burbujeante los hizo virarse, ahí estaba la **Cosa, **grande y negra como la noche, tan alta que pegaba con el techo de la estancia, era una simple masa viscosa de la que sobresalían los cadáveres putrefactos, avanzo de forma lenta hacia ellos y con un par de ojos desorbitados les clavo la vista.

Sokka retrocedió ante aquello, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver aun ser tan grotesco, nuevamente el cuerpo de la cosa burbujeaba haciendo que el ambiente se volviera aún más viscoso y desagradable.

-Entregarme…entregarme su alma- clamo con una voz gutural sumamente ronca.

Poco a poco Aang recobro la compostura y se movió hacia el frente.

-¡No!- gruño con voz severa- ¡Ya basta!- volvió a clamar a modo de demanda.- ya es tiempo para que te quedes tranquilo.

Comenzó a brillar para utilizar sus poderes de Avatar, estaba seguro que si se acercaba lo suficiente su aura podría calmar a la creatura. Pero la masa viscosa irguió una sonrisa chueca, termino por desfigurarse y unirse a las paredes.

Aang parpadeo de forma desconcertada, nunca, nunca en su vida le había pasado eso, a sus espaldas escucho el grito de Sokka y entonces descubrió a la grotesca y gigantesca masa saliendo de las paredes, de pronto se le había pegado al guerrero de la tribu agua como si tratara de comérselo vivo.

-Aang, ¡Auxilio!

-¡Sokka!

Fue entonces cuando la risa sonó de forma extraña.

-Tu no sirves- clamo la cosa deforme mientras le dedica al Avatar una sonrisa burlona,-Pero este… está lleno de miedos- dijo con una voz burbujeante y se escurrió nuevamente por las paredes llevándose a Sokka cautivo.

A lo lejos Aang logro escuchar como su amigo gritaba y corrió para poder salvarlo. Al salir de los pasillos se encontró en un cuarto amplio, el piso estaba lleno de sustancia negra y huesos humanos repartidos disparejamente, en el fondo reposaba la cosa, se movía y de convulsionaba como si de verdad se estuviera tragando algo.

-Devuélveme a Sokka- gruño tratando de acercase pero la peste había aumentado y el aire se sentía casi acido al contacto con sus pulmones, sus piernas se paralizaron de forma extraña y desde el interior de la cosa Aang escucho emanar un terrible alarido, la voz de Sokka fue menguando poco a poco en el silencio.- No…- la voz se le había perdido.

Sus ojos vagabundearon desorbitados cuando vio a la cosa virarse y erguir una nueva sonrisa, los cadáveres asomaban nuevamente desde su deforme cuerpo, y desde la distancia, el avatar vio con la mirada perdida el cuerpo de su amigo, se había vuelto putrefacción y huesos, se había convertido en algo irreconocible. La cosa le dirigió una curiosa mirada…

-Te falta,…. Miedo…. Odio….desesperanza.

Clamo haciendo pausas, volvió a pegarse a las paredes y se escurrió hasta desaparecer en el silencio, la niebla oscura pareció volverse más densa y un sonido metálico se escuchó de forma sorda, algo había caído desde el techo. Finalmente pudo moverse y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas encontró el pequeño objeto en el piso.

El bumerang de Sokka parecía haberse salvado aunque el cuero del mango estaba completamente derretido.

Nuevamente la voz se hizo presente, _"Ya es tarde" … "regresa"… "regresa"_

Durante largo tiempo su corazón latió como loco, la realidad se había vuelto una pesadilla, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que había fallado de esa manera y además que había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Un extraño peso se hizo presente sobre su cabeza y después una curiosa cola anillada se paseó de forma oscilante frente a sus ojos.

-Momo…- susurro de forma queda.

El lémur volador había regresado, pero sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban con tristeza.

-Katara…-Susurro nuevamente con voz perdida.

Tenía que encontrarla pronto, tenía que salir de ese sitio…

-Momo, llévame con ella.

El Lémur nuevamente echó vuelo y Aang lo siguió a través de los laberinticos pasillos, el tenue aleteo sonó como algo distante en su cabeza, todavía tenía el rostro del cadáver de Sokka grabado en su memoria, inerte, palido… sin vida, cierto malestar se ingrio en sus entrañas y nuevamente sentía bullir las lágrimas con coraje.

¿Por qué… porque no había podido hacer nada?, ¿Por qué no se había movido?, ¿Por qué su instinto de avatar no había reaccionado?

Las incesantes preguntas bombardearon de forma tortuosa su cabeza y el chillido del lémur sonó raído, desfigurado… agonizante. Entonces fue cuando reacciono, su pierna se había topado con algo crujiente. Sus ojos miraron nuevamente desorbitados hacia el piso.

-¿Momo?

Había pisado algo muy desagradable…

Era blanco y afelpado… Aang cayó al piso cuando su perturbada mente logro reconocerlo, era un ala membrada**, **el ala del pequeño lémur que iba siguiendo.

-Momo… ¡En donde estas!

Había desaparecido, el ala parecía tener una mordida severamente grande, entonces corrió, la realidad nuevamente se deformaba en su cabeza, ¡No era cierto!, ¡No podía estar pasando!

"_Regresa"… "vas en la dirección contraria"…. "regresa"_

La voz sonaba de forma insistente, la mente de Aang la ignoro por completo, todo se había vuelto horror y caos, en la distancia escucho nuevamente un grito.

-¡Katara!

Grito hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, su aliento también se perdió de forma tortuosa y entonces la niebla negra se volvió más y más espesa, la voz del espíritu retumbo como un eco sordo pero los gritos de Katara eran mucho más fuertes.

Finalmente cuando atravesó el laberinto se encontró con ella.

-Aang… sácame.. de, aquí.

Se había quedado atrapada en una telaraña gigantesca.

-Si, si… tranquila, ya voy, ya te saco.

Se forzó para poder concentrarse, el caos de su mente afectaba sus poderes de sobremanera, el aire control fluyo de forma torpe haciendo que Katara se enredara más en la telaraña.

-Aang... usa el agua control.

Reacciono de forma atolondrada, ¿Agua?

-Si por supuesto..- musito, el agua en su forma más fina logro cortar con facilidad aquella cosa, Katara volvió al piso y corrió para poder abrazarlo.

-Dios mío… estas…

La mirada de la chica se había perdido entre la vestimenta de su compañero.

-Estas herido, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¡de donde ha salido esa sangre!- profirió asustada mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

De pronto parecía sumamente confundida, su novio estaba en un Shock completo, y de la nada la abrazo con mucha vehemencia.

-Ka..Katara.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Cr..creo que, se han comido a Momo.

-¿Qué?- la mirada perdida le indicaba que nada de eso era una broma.

-Ay cielo… cuanto lo siento, ¿Cómo fue que paso?

-No sé- contesto completamente perdido- Katara lo abrazo con cariño- Creo que… también se comieron Sokka.

Entonces fue como si ella se hubiera petrificado, el abrazo se volvió estrujante y severo.

-¿Qué?- musito con la voz al borde del llanto

Pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire, Aang no contesto como se debía y después de algún tiempo las palabras del espíritu nuevamente retumbaban en su cabeza.

-Regresa..-musito de forma perdida, repitiendo aquellas oraciones.

Katara lo miro confundida.

-Hay que salir de Aquí- clamo mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, la horrible sensación de pérdida llenó por completo su alma, pero aun así en su mente se fijó un solo objetivo, tenía que sacarla, tenía que mantenerla con vida, esta vez no titubearía ante nada.

Tomó la mano de ella de forma firme y comenzó a recorrer el camino de regreso, el intrincado laberinto pareció volverse más largo y ella avanzaba sumida completamente en sus pensamientos, de pronto la habitación se retorció de forma extraña, los pasillos desaparecieron y nuevamente Aang se vio parado en aquella habitación en la que habían devorado Sokka frente a sus narices.

Katara le había pasado las manos por la cintura y se había quedado aferrada él debido al susto.

-Todavía no sirves…- clamo la voz gutural y burbujeante desde las paredes, una sombra parecía moverse por el suelo y Aang se crispo al reconocer la presencia.

-¡Basta!- gruño de forma colérica.

-Pero te vez delicioso…. ¿Cuándo vas a odiarme?

-¿Odiarte?

-Si no me odias, si no me temes… no sabes a nada… ese hombre me temía, me temía incluso antes de verme.

La sombra recorrió las paredes de la habitación casi de forma oscilante.

-¿Por qué eres diferente?... ¿porque no me odias como deberías?… te he quitado lo que más apreciabas…No, no era eso.

La fuerte presencia maligna hizo que Aang retrocediera por instinto, oculto a Katara a sus espaldas. El sonido burbujeante se volvió tácito y entonces la sombra se detuvo, la masa viscosa salió desde las paredes y el olor fétido de los cadáveres inundo la estancia.

-¿Tu control?... no, eso tampoco es…- clamo de forma amenazante mientras se acercaba, nuevamente aquellos ojos desorbitados y grotescos se posaron sobre su víctima, inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo, y entonces se detuvo en su mano fuertemente aprisionada y temblorosa, nuevamente la siguió con la mirada, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta llegar al rostro de la chica- Si… eso es… dámela.

-¿Qué?

-Entrégame lo que más aprecias… esa chica es más importante para ti que todo lo que ya te he quitado y que todo lo que podría quitarte.

Nuevamente se crispo ante aquellas palabras.

¿Porque?

Lo que le pedía aquella cosa era inconcebible, ¿Qué le entregara a Katara?, ¿Qué lo odiara?, difícilmente su naturaleza de Avatar le permitía sentir enojo, entonces, ¡cómo demonios iba a odiarlo!… ¿Acaso ese sentimiento de dolor y cólera no eran suficientes?

La cosa profirió un sonido extraño y entonces él reacciono como era debido, si seguía divagando todo volvería a terminar en masacre, por primera vez tomó posición defensiva ya no pensaba contenerse si esa cosa seguía acercándosele a Katara.

Nuevamente la risa burbujeante se expandió de forma raída por lo ancho y largo de la estancia.

-Si, si… era la chica- parecía sonreír con esa mueca chueca y grotesca, con esa sonrisa que denotaba el placer extasiado ante la tortura.

El modo Avatar se hizo presente en cuanto la cosa dio sus siguientes tres "pasos" y también… la niebla. Se había vuelto viscosa y su consistencia se parecía más a la de brea que a cualquier otra cosa que los jóvenes hubieran conocido.

El grito de horror de Katara se escuchó como el anuncio de una tempestad, la brea parecía haberse convertido en una especie de extensión del cuerpo de "La Cosa", los cadáveres habían comenzado a flotar por todas partes y la joven maestra del agua trastabilló hacia atrás como si su instinto la obligara a retroceder ante la proyección de aquella grotesca escena.

-¡Katara!, no te separes- grito él perdiendo la concentración que hasta entonces había tenido.

La risa burbujeante resonó como un eco y entonces por alguna extraña razón el modo Avatar parecía no tener efecto.

El control también había desaparecido…

-No.. no es posible… no puede ser cierto, no puede estar pasando-Clamo con un terror infinito.

El Avatar había perdido sus poderes, ¿A caso aquello era una horrible broma del destino?

La brea burbujeo de forma asquerosa y cuando la Cosa se sumergió en ella provoco una gran ola que termino por tragarse a los jóvenes.

El sonido del líquido viscoso vago por su mente durante un buen rato, abrió los ojos sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban, el color negro y rojo invadieron su visión durante cierto tiempo, la brea seguía burbujeando a su alrededor, _"Regresa…"_ ahora el llamado del espíritu sonaba sumamente distante, perdido, como si con el trascurrir del tiempo menguara poco a poco hasta solo convertirse en un susurro, una voz perdida entre todo aquel estruendo de calamidades.

Los gemidos llegaron a sus oídos tiempo después y entonces volvió a la realidad.

-¡AANG!

El grito había sonado como un tronido, despertándolo de forma brusca y retornándolo a la "realidad" que acontecía. Su vista quedo perdida y desorbitada cuando encontró Katara muy cerca de las fauces de la creatura.

Quiso gritar pero la voz no le salía, quiso moverse pero la brea se había vuelto más sólida y pegajosa, quería salvarla pero se sentía sumamente indefenso.

La cosa lo miro por última vez, la expresión expectante en sus ojos desorbitados parecía tener cierto ápice de gusto, ahora parecía un pulpo gigante, negro y viscoso, rodeado de pesadumbre y peste. Se irguió de manera torpe sujetando a la chica por cada una de sus extremidades.

-¡AANG!- volvió a gritar sintiendo como la cosa se apoderaba completamente de ella, entonces comprendió que ya no se podía hacer nada, se viro de forma temerosa y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él por breves momentos hasta que las lágrimas nublaron por completo su vista.

Los gritos de ella nuevamente se escucharon, la mirada de Aang se fue apagando poco a poco, el sonido de la piel siendo desgarrada creo una hegemonía increíble….

Un brazo cayendo a la brea de forma pesada… una pierna… un trozo de carne cuya procedencia ahora era irreconocible.

-¡AANG!- … los gritos de Katara se siguieron escuchando mientras "La Cosa" la **Torturaba** de una forma desalmada.

Entonces todo se volvió silencio, las palabras, los gritos, su propio nombre sonando de forma agonizante desde la boca de la mujer que amaba… todo se perdió dentro de una nube negra. Todo desapareció en aquel escenario oscuro.

-¡AANG!

""¡Aang!

""¡aang!

""aang

""…

**.**

**.**

**-¡Aang!, ¡Con un demonio DESPIERTA!**

**-¡AAHHHhh!... **¿¡Que!?- la voz le salió de forma sofocada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la visión del manto nocturno invadió su vista, sentía que los pulmones le estallarían en cualquier instante y que su corazón se detendría si volvía escuchar el sonido de alguna burbuja.

-Valla pies ligeros, se te ha puesto el sueño pesado- Clamo Toph de forma burlona.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dormirte en la mejor parte!?- gruño Sokka,- no siempre cuento buenas historias y ahora, mira lo que haces.

Todavía tenía la vista un poco desorbitada, parpadeo un par de veces y respiro de manera forzada intentando calmase.

-Fue un sueño…- musito sintiendo que el cuerpo le temblaba todavía.

El ronroneo de Momo se escuchó muy muy cerca y entonces lo descubrió jugando con las luciérnagas a su lado.

Todo el horror había desaparecido, tomó al Lémur entre sus brazos y lo acurruco en su regazo con mucha vehemencia.

-Un sueño…- volvió a clamar de forma muy bajita.

-Cielo, te ves pálido, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Katara acercándose a su lado, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Si estoy bien… creo que… las historias de Sokka me hicieron daño.

A lo lejos escucho que Sokka refunfuñaba de forma graciosa, el sonido de las llamas en la fogata ahora se escuchaba como un crepitar silencioso.

-Un sueño… si… un sueño- clamo una voz gutural y burbujeante, rompiendo con la quietud de la noche.- Ahora mismo esto es un sueño… tu último sueño…

Entonces su expresión relajada se volvió sumamente tensa, sus ojos nuevamente se crisparon y se paró de un solo salto al sentir que bajo su cuerpo se escurría algo húmedo y viscoso.

Negro como la noche… fétido como la podredumbre de aquella alma….

-¿Sangre?... no… es…. Es, La niebla… es la brea, un momento, ¿desde cuándo Toph había regresado?

Su mirada se perdió entre el líquido burbujeante, todo había terminado, o al menos eso era lo que él creía…

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la Autora: **el desafío que Moderación me asigno fue incluir una **escena de Tortura Gore. **

**N.A.*** Bosque muerto: quien sabe si de verdad exista algo como eso, es un escenario inventado especialmente para este fic xD

* * *

**Cometarios del Fic:**

Bueno como ya leyeron arriba el desafío fue incluir una escena de Tortura Gore o_0, OMG, la verdad no sé si una o alguna de las que puse clasifica dentro de eso xD, pero me enfoque en la escena en donde la cosa se pone a desmembrar a Katara ¡Oh diosas que asco! Jajaja.

En mi vida se me había ocurrido que terminaría escribiendo algo como esto, jeje los que han leído mis otras historias seguro saben que soy una romanticona de lo peor y que generalmente no salgo del **Zelink,** pero bueno al fin y al cabo esto era un reto.

En fin espero que les haya gustado y si se quedaron inconformes,(Lo cual de verdad espero, es decir, ¿a quien le gustaría un final como este? es ¡horrible!, en el buen sentido de la palabra) pues bueno los invito a lean la otra parte de esta historia **La Venganza de Kiri Burakku, ** es como la misma cosa pero remasterizada xD, la misma historia pero con escenas extras y un final completamente diferente, eso sí, la publico hasta que se acabe el reto temático de Octubre **"TEN MIEDO" de el foro "El cometa de Sozin" ** , así que ya saben si quieren un **Final Alternativo **los invito a que lean la otra historia para que vuelvan a vomitar jajaja, es broma, pero hablando un poco más en serio han de saber que esto lo escribí con el estómago completamente vacío X(


End file.
